Halloween in Domino Park
by MysticMonarch
Summary: My Halloween fic for all of you! It's two days late, but get over it. Yuugi Mutou and Yami Yuugi don't believe Joey's lies. So, they venture into domino's park late at night... Puzzleshipping, as usual. Y/YY, YAOI. Don't like, kindly move on.


Welcome to my late as crap Halloween fic! I'm so sorry it took this long to get out. This is puzzleshipping, please enjoy! 3

I don't own YuGiOh!

* * *

The wind blew through the trees, howling with a vengeance as it tried to break through the glass barriers to invade every surface. A chill hung in the air as children skipped along, shivering, but too motivated by the prospect of sweets to care about a little cold.

Yuugi Mutou sat watching as they skipped along, and he gave a long sigh. He looked again, distastefully, to the small cat costume that had been chosen for him. He put it on for a total of two minutes before he'd stripped out of it hurriedly.

"Come on aibou, don't you want to go trick-or-treating?" Yami asked, pouting from the other side of the door. Yuugi huffed loud enough that Yami could hear it.

"Not if it's in THAT thing!" Yuugi exclaimed. Yami gave a small smirk.

"Oh come on, I know it can't be that bad. Tea picked it out for you; she'll be upset if you don't get use out of it."

"Easy for you to say! You got the cool vampire costume! I'm a domesticated feline!" Yuugi spat. Yami laughed out loud. "It's not funny!" He yelled, his thoughts drifting to Yami in his vampire costume.

Yami had been given a tight, black outfit with a large cape to go with it. He had the good, glue-on kind of fangs that wouldn't be bulky or mar his speech. The natural red of his eyes had been a great accessory when framed with extra Khol, making them seem even more large and captivating then usual. Yuugi had found himself more than once tonight staring intensely into those eyes.

It scared Yuugi. He didn't want him to notice the longing looks or his want of him. He didn't want it to ruin their friendship, especially since Yuugi had already resigned himself to the fact that he'd never feel the same way. Even if Yami HAD been getting a little flirtatious over the last month... but Yuugi was certain he didn't mean anything by it. He was probably just playing around.

All Yami was doing was subtly complimenting him, being overly affectionate, kissing him on the cheek a couple of times...

Okay, so it was a LITTLE more than just playing around, but Yuugi wouldn't let his hopes get up. After all they'd been through together, he wasn't going to ruin it because he wanted to be more than friends. The chances that Yami liked him were minimal, anyways. Yami was strong and sexy and dangerous, with those amazing eyes and that frame that somehow managed to seem muscular and thin at the same time. Yuugi could never compare to someone like him; he could barely manage to hold himself up, let alone be considered to have muscle. He was weak, insignificant, and he didn't think he was really as 'cute' as everyone always said.

"It's very funny, aibou. You're funny. Now would you put on that costume and get out here?" Yami asked. Yuugi could hear his shifting feet on the other side and he knew that Yami was getting impatient. If he didn't get changed soon, Yami would stomp in here and force him to.

"Fine, I'll be out in a minute." He yelled, reaching up to tug on his hair in frustration. He let out a shaky breath and changed into the costume as quickly as possible.

The costume consisted of a black corset-like shirt that was rimmed in purple lace to highlight his amethyst eyes, a pair of large, black cat ears with just a whisp of white fluff at the tip, and a pair of tight leather pants that actually showed off his figure nicely.

Then there was the tail. He absolutely despised it. It was much like the ears in the way that it was black before ending with a little white tuft, but that wasn't a problem. It was long. The costume was made for someone taller than Yuugi, so it would drag on the ground whenever he so much as moved. It was a constant reminder of his less than impressive stature.

He let out a puff of frustration when he realized that he would not be able to do up the top by himself. The purple ribbon that was supposed to hold it up was not tying for him, no matter how hard he tried.

"Aibou, are you okay? You didn't kill yourself, did you?" Yami teased.

"No, I only suffered a death by frill. Can you help me tie my top?" He asked, walking over to the door.

"Of course." Yami said. Yuugi used one hand to hold up the top and the other to open the door, immediately turning around and exposing the lacing to Yami.

He felt Yami's warm hands gently trace over his back as he took hold of the ribbons, and he almost gave a shiver. He felt the corset tighten around him as Yami tied a nice bow, and he sighed in relief when he finally felt that it was fully secure.

Yami's hands didn't leave his skin, though. Yami ran his hands up along Yuugi's shoulders, tracing up his neck and savoring his smooth skin. Yuugi froze completely, unsure what to do. Yami leaned forward to gently press his lips to Yuugi's cheek, full-out wrapping his arms around the boy.

"Yammmmi!" Yuugi playfully complained, his cheeks red as a tomato.

Yami gave a deep chuckle before releasing Yuugi.

Yes, Yami liked Yuugi. He also knew that Yuugi had feelings for him, too, but Yuugi could be particular. Yami didn't want to bring it up or talk about it too soon, because he knew that Yuugi would bring it up when he was ready. Yami was perfectly fine with waiting as long as Yuugi wanted to, but he WAS getting a bit impatient.

That's why he'd been dropping hints over the past little while. He was starting to think that Yuugi didn't know that he liked him. Which, of course, seemed ridiculous to Yami. But then again, Yuugi could be oblivious sometimes.

"Are you ready to go?" Yuugi asked, smiling a little. His excitement was starting to take over. He wanted candy, and hanging out with the gang was always a nice treat.

"Of course. Come on." Yami said, turning and gesturing for him to follow. Yuugi walked along with him, skipping ahead and almost tripping down the stairs in his excitement. As he stepped outside, the brisk Autumn and a couple of drops of rain hit him, causing his nose to wrinkle. It was sprinkling, but not enough to deter trick-or-treaters. Only enough to leave a pleasant sheen on Yuugi's skin.

Yami watched as he ran eagerly out into a street light, and he admired Yuugi's breathtaking beauty. His skin was lightly glistening, like grass in the morning dew. Combined with the way the wind was tossling his hair and the illumination of the streetlight making his skin look pale, he could easily pass for a long dead fair maiden, or maybe a china doll. Either way, it brought a smile to Yami's lips.

"Come on!" Yuugi yelled, running ahead even farther. Yami recognized the sparkle in his eyes as he recognized his friends standing in the distance. "Jonouchi!" Yuugi cried, running towards him.

"Yuugi! How are ya, buddy?" He asked, capturing Yuugi in a noogie. Yuugi squirmed and fought Jonouchi's tight grip, not wanting his hair to be messed up.

"Oh stop! You're going to knock his cat ears off!" Anzu scolded. Jonouchi rolled his eyes but he released Yuugi, allowing him to stand up straight.

Jonouchi looked at what Yuugi was wearing, and he had to hold back a laugh. Yuugi and Anzu both glared at him.

"Well?" Anzu asked, grabbing Yuugi's shoulders and forcing him to turn a full circle. "Doesn't he just look so pretty?"

"I think he does." Came Yami's voice from the darkness, causing everyone except Yuugi to jump out of their skin.

"Why thank you. You're not too bad yourself." Yuugi said, clearing his throat and looking down to hide the light blush.

"Why don't you prove that's what you really think?" Yami said playfully, appearing out of the darkness to wrap his arms around Yuugi's waist.

"Oh stop it." Yuugi scolded, his face red as a tomato.

"Come on guys, let's get going!" Honda said, breaking up the little love fest.

Yami's arms left Yuugi's waist, leaving behind the warm imprint of where he had touched that had Yuugi's skin doing a pleasant tingle. He loved it when Yami hugged him. It always gave him goosebumps.

"Trick-or-treat, here I come!" Jonouchi shouted, skipping along.

They didn't come.

Almost as soon as they were done with the block, the rain started pouring down, leaving them all taking shelter inside a small fast food restaurant. Anzu's fairy wings were lightly dripping, and Joey had to ring water out from his dog ears. Honda had gone with a biker, so he was protected by a leather jacket. The tip of Yuugi's tail got wet, and Yami's cape dragged through some puddles, but other than that, they were all okay.

"This sucks, man." Honda said, huffing a little in his seat. Not a lot of people realized it, but he could really pout when he wanted to.

"Well, how about we do something until the rain lets up?" Anzu suggested, always the helpful one. Yuugi, (who had previously been pouting about being set across the table from Yami instead of beside him and having Halloween ruined) perked up, his brilliant smile becoming contagious instantly.

"That's a perfect idea, Anzu!" He exclaimed.

A couple of scary stories later, (old clichè tales that change seemingly every time you hear them; Bloody Marry, the Hook, etc.) Joey started telling one local legend.

"And on Halloween night, monsters of every caliber and size come out and gather in Domino Park, to haunt anyone who dares enter their domain!" Jonouchi said, his voice varying in tone throughout the speech in attempt to sound spooky.

"That's a load of rubbish." Yami snorted, moving his foot just slightly to rub Yuugi's. They'd been playing footsie the entire time, having a mini-battle with their feet as the others told their stories.

"It is not!" Joey yelled.

"Please. I wouldn't be surprise if you made that up just now." Yami scolded, pushing harder against Yuugi's feet.

"That's because he did. This is just like that time he swore the janitor was a werewolf-"

"He TOTALLY was!" Jonouchi interrupted.

"He's just making up stories." Yuugi finished. His feet increased their pressure, and he was holding his own quite well, if he said so himself.

"Well if that's true, I'm sure neither of you would mind taking a little trip in there around midnight." Joey said.

"Sure, why not?" Yami said, smirking as he won the foot battle.

"I don't know if I want to go out there in the dark." Yuugi said, as his feet were

pinned underneath Yami's.

"Come on now Yug', this is about honor now!"

"But-"

"HONOR!"

"Oh, fine." Yuugi said, figuring that the rain probably wouldn't let up anytime soon anyways. It would be too wet to go.

And what would you know, the rain seemed to miraculously stop right then.

Fifteen minutes later, they stood shivering in front of the park, Yuugi cursing himself for ever agreeing to this.

"Okay, you two go in and walk around for at least fifteen minutes." Joey stated, and Yuugi internally groaned. Why was he doing this when he could be out getting candy? There were surely some houses that had set up shop again now that the rain had gone away.

"We get it." Yami said cooly.

"Whatever. The timer starts once you walk through the gate." Jonouchi stated bluntly, holding the timer in his hands expectantly. Yuugi sighed deeply and decided that he best get this over with.

He stepped briskly through the gate, his shoes clacking slightly against the cobblestone as he walked.

Yami followed through briskly, flinching as he felt a few light drops of rainwater falling from the trees land on top of his head.

"Yuugi, we shouldn't have done this. It's ridiculous." He said, mainly to hear the sound of his own voice.

The silence in the park was a little unnerving.

"You don't say?" Yuugi said sarcastically, his feet making small sploshing sounds as the cobblestone ended and he stepped onto the moist earth.

They walked on in silence a few minutes, both of their eyes adjusting as they walked further and further away from the light of civilization.

"It's kinda cold." Yuugi said finally, rubbing his hands up and down his arms in attempt to deter the goosebumps rising all along them.

Yami swiftly whipped the cape off his back and draped it around Yuugi's shoulders.

"But now you'll be-"

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine." Yami cut in, smiling. He leaned down to give Yuugi a light peck on the cheek, causing his face to turn beet red in the darkness.

Suddenly, there was a rustle from behind. Yuugi turned, his eyes widening at the sound. He quickly relaxed, laughing a little at his foolishness.

"Joey, if that's you, it's not funny!" He exclaimed. "I know what you said was made up; you've been caught." Yuugi said. He felt Yami freeze beside him, and his brows furrowed in confusion.

"What is it, aibou?" He asked.

A low growl resounded from behind them, and he turned on his heel to witness...

A nightmare. That was the only thing to describe it. The thing was bigger than a tree, slimy and bumpy from head to toe. It had long talons and blood red eyes, but they lacked the vibrancy needed to make them attractive. Standing up, it was at least three times as tall as he was.

A scream rang through the air as both of the boys turned on their heels and ran.

Adrenaline was pumping through Yuugi's veins. He couldn't see up from down or left from right, all he knew was that he HAD to get away from that thing. Fear pulses through him, and he reached out blindly, feeling strangely comforted when his hand met Yami's shirt. At least Yami wasn't hurt...

"Yuugi, through the trees!" Yami said, charging through. "It's too big to fit the gaps!"

True to the word, the creature looked like it had trouble maneuvering the small gaps in the trees. Yuugi's heart was pounding in time with his feet hitting the ground, and he almost didn't see it when the furry thing jumped out in front of them.

Yami stopped him from running and changed their course, almost hurting as his arm was roughly jerked to the side. It was then that he registered Yami and him were holding hands. Funny how details escape your mind when you're running for your life.

They'd had the advantage, but the creature was much faster than they'd expected. Yami pulled Yuugi aside, breathing in his ear, "We'll need to hide in order to get away from this thing. When I say, be ready to take a sharp turn."

Yuugi nodded his head, squeezing Yami's hand as if his life depended on it. He needed comfort and he was scared, but Yami being there helped his mind to remain clear and focused. He looked over, concentrating on the beautiful red of Yami's eyes instead of the terrifying creatures.

"Now." Yami whispered. Yuugi felt a sharp tug on his arm again as Yami turned, taking him with him. Suddenly, Yuugi felt himself being pushed down, and various tugs on his hair and clothing. His back hit the ground with a soft thud, and he let out a slight huff as something heavy fell on top of him.

Red orbs gazed into his own, and he felt his breath catch as he realized that it was Yami.

"Shhhh." Yami said, pushing his fingers gently to Yuugi's lips.

With the adrenaline and fear pulsing so strong through his blood stream, Yuugi felt all common sense fade from his mind. He felt powerful. He felt safe. He felt... Warm. Yami's eyes gazed down into his own as they were both silent, and the moment seemed too perfect to both of them.

Yami swore Yuugi's eyes were the most beautiful things he'd ever seen, even in the dark. The light purple gleaming with emotion, a small twinkle that they only had when looking at him...

Yuugi realized something then.

He could die. They could both die. They could be taken an devoured by those beasts, maybe even separated by the death of one and the remainder of the other. He didn't think he could cope knowing that he'd never done what he'd been longing to for so long...

"I love you." He whispered quietly. Yami's eyes widened in surprise and hope, and Yuugi took that as his sign to dart forward and connect their lips haphazardly, reaching up to throw his arms around Yami's neck.

Yami's lips immediately responded to his own, causing bliss to coil into every part of his body. He whimpered in loss as Yami pulled away slowly, before connecting their lips a second time.

Sadly, they both needed to breathe. They'd been panting before, and even kissing can't distract someone of their need of oxygen forever.

"I love you too." Yami whispered huskily, pressing his forehead against Yuugi's. "You have no clue how long I've wanted to say that to you."

"Same." Yuugi said with a laugh, his eyes glazed over in happiness.

A crash echoed throughout the trees, and Yami froze, immediately poking his head out of the bush they were hiding in. His eyes widened.

"We need to go. Now." Yami said, standing up and grabbing Yuugi's hand. Yuugi felt himself get jerked up onto his feet, and his eyes filled with terror as he looked upon a giant spider, it fangs dripping with venom as it looked at them like they were flies.

He didn't have to be told twice.

They bolted out of the bushes together, hand still grasped tightly in hand.

"Our best bet would be to find the entrance again." Yami said, pulling Yuugi along. Yuugi felt his legs tiring, but he pushed through it, trying desperately to keep up with Yami.

Finally, they bursted back onto the main road, running along the cobblestone.

The ground thundered as their path was blocked by the first monster. Yuugi let out a scream of terror as he glared up at the thing, starting to back up before freezing completely, turning to find that the spider had broken through the trees, and it didn't look happy about being evaded for as long as it had.

Finally, the furry creature from before emerged on their other side, blocking any possible escape route.

"Yami!" He cried out, clinging to him. Yami wrapped an arm around him protectively, glaring at the monsters in a mixture of fear for himself and concern for Yuugi.

"I love you." Yuugi said, clinging to him tighter.

"I love you too." Yami said, holding Yuugi tighter. They both closed their eyes tightly, dreading whatever fate was to befall them.

Then a chorus of laughter erupted from behind them. Yuugi turned to see that all the monsters had disappeared without a trace.

He barely had time to register confusion before Yami gave a soft growl. "Jonouchi."

"Oh, that's rich! You all can't even tell a hologram from real life!" He exclaimed, laughing. Yuugi's eyes widened.

"Those were HOLOGRAMS?" Yuugi asked. Then, another thing clicked in his mind. "You planned this whole thing?!" He shrieked.

"Sorry for scaring ya, but that was priceless." Joey said, smiling. "I knew Yami would call bull on that story, so I had Seto help with the technology, and presto. Instant haunted forest."

"I'm going to..." Yami started, but the threat died off before he finished. He turned to Yuugi in utter shock, realizing what had just happened.

All of his dreams had just came true. He was with the man he loved- he could finally hold Yuugi in his arms and tell him that he loved him.

"Thank you."

"You're going to... Thank me?" Joey asked. Yuugi smiled up at Yami, knowing exactly what he was feeling and thinking through the mind link. The walls were entirely down now, allowing their full feelings to sink through the link that tethered them.

"You brought me and Yuugi to confess to each other." Yami said warmly, leaning down to give Yuugi a kiss on the cheek. Yuugi's face reddened dramatically.

"Ha ha, I played a joke on you now you're trying to get me back. Very funny, but it won't work so soon. You'll have to wait to catch me unawares." Jonouchi bragged, puffing out his chest.

"Oh, so you won't mind it if I make out with him right now, then?" Yami asked, raising his eyebrow.

"You won't really." Jonouchi said with a shrug. "So be my guest."

Yuugi tried to protest, but all logical thought was driven from his mind as Yami grabbed him and pulled him against his chest, reaching a hand up to slowly trace his jaw. Yuugi felt spikes of want so bad that they almost hurt follow everywhere Yami touched, and his lips parted.

Yami leaned down to press their lips together softly, loving the small sound of pleasure that Yuugi made. He pressed a little harder, leading the kiss deeper. Yuugi felt his knees go weak as Yami rubbed soothing circles in his back, and he sighed as Yami pulled away, seemingly all too soon.

Jonouchi was staring with his eyes wide open and his jaw practically on the floor.

"Whoa. I mean, I knew you guys liked each other, but..." He started sheepishly, scratching his head. "I had my bets on You making it at least another three months of awkward sexual tension before you guys caved and told each other." He said, giving a goofy grin.

"Yeah yeah yeah, let's just go home." Yuugi said, tagging on 'So I can make out with my boyfriend in peace' to his sentence in his head. Of course, since all the walls were down, Yami heard the thought and he smirked.

"Let's." Yami agreed, taking Yuugi's hand.

And the two new lovers walked home with a hyperactive blonde by their side, smiling as they thought of the Halloween that they would never forget.

Behind them, in the bushes, a beading pair of red eyes watching their steps. The goblin king, (who, contrary to popular belief, was NOT David Bowie) sat lurking in the shadows, waiting for the other monsters to arrive.

"Should we kill them, me liege?" Came the small, creepy voice from his left. He turned and blinked slowly at his short henchman.

"No, not tonight. They weren't in our boundaries for too long." He said, the trees themselves shuddering at his tenor voice. "Plus, the star haired boys make a cute couple." He added, watching as they walked away.


End file.
